


Faithfulness

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki's in love -- twice. Kel tries her best to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tortall Smackdown at http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/ . Chapter 1 is my lone Kel/Yuki entry; Chapter 2 was written for the Kel/Neal competition.

The wedding was three months away when Kel sat her friend down for a serious talk. "You're sure you're ready to marry Neal?"

Yuki snapped her fan open, holding it in front of her face.

"Uh-huh," Kel said. "He's my friend, Yuki. If you have to hurt him, it's better if you do it now and get it over with."

They were silent until Yuki closed her fan. "It's not like at home," she said softly. "And it's not what I was taught to expect from Tortall. An alliance with Queenscove would be a great thing. But I didn't realize he was such a romantic."

"He's an incurable romantic," Kel agreed. "And he does love you."

Yuki opened her fan again. Then she closed it, resolutely, and looked Kel in the eye. "Forgive me for being so rude," she said, "but you have to understand. At home, I would be happy to marry him. I do love him. But... I don't know if I can love only him."

Kel turned that over in her mind. "Is there someone else you love more?"

Yuki fidgeted with her fan, but didn't open it. "Quite likely."

Kel's heart twisted with sympathy for her friends. And how had she gotten caught up in their romance? "Perhaps you'd be better off marrying the other man."

This time she did open the fan. Without closing it, without looking up, she said, "The person I quite likely love more is not a man. My lady."


	2. Chapter 2

"She loves us both?" Neal asked, finally finding his voice.

"She does."

He sat, heavily, on Kel's bed. Her palace rooms were too small for pacing. "So what do we do?"

Kel shook her head. "I wish I knew."

"Is this a Yamani thing?"

"Well..."

"That came out wrong. I don't mean that the way it sounded."

"No, it kind of is." Kel sat in her desk chair, knees almost touching Neal's. "I mean, I'd know what to do about it, in Yaman."

"What's that?"

"She and I could, um, go to bed together. Have a relationship. You could still marry her. As long as she did as a wife should – provided you with heirs and, um, satisfied you – it would be seen as perfectly nromal." Kel sighed, half wishing for a fan to hide behind. "And I know what we should do about it in Tortall, too: you and Yuki should marry, and be happy together. I should stay out of the way."

"Kel..."

"It's ok." She forced her mask of calm into place. "I shouldn't have told you, even."

"I want Yuki to be happy," Neal said slowly. "But it sounds like she won't be happy without you."

"She does love you." Kel's voice was just above a whisper.

Neal leaned forward, resting one hand against Kel's cheek. "Maybe we could all be happy together."


End file.
